Damn Narrator
by Hagure Mei
Summary: Let's just say kidnapping under aged girls ain't cool and we need someone to keep Luka in check from doing it too often, even if that someone isn't exactly human.


Today's weather was great. The sun was in the sky, the birds were chirping and cute girls were all around town. Today felt like the day when you could do anything and everything.

Too bad for a certain pinkette, it was only a metaphorical phrase and if you literally did do anything like taking pictures of girls' panties, going outdoors naked or in Luka's case, kidnap a cute girl who barely looked legal and bring her to your apartment where you lived alone, you'd almost definitely end up in jail.

"So..." the pinkette awkwardly trailed off.

"Don't so me! Why the hell did you kidnap me?" the tealette demanded as she struggled to get untied.

Just as I said earlier. Miku was kidnapped by Luka a mere thirty minutes or so ago and she somehow got tied up and brought back to her kidnapper's home. The duo currently sat by the TV that was playing some kind of Japanese cartoon. The petite girl was tie-

"Did you just call me petite?!"

So what if I did?

"Where are you?! Why I ought to..."

Haha! You can't see nor hurt me little girl. I'm the narrator here so I'm not physically in the story. Blek!

"Hey now. You two shouldn't fight."

"What the hell is going on here? Why did you kidnap me?" the midget glared at Luka. "And what do you mean you're the narrator? And stop implying that I'm short!" the small girl continued to question, looking at nowhere specific.

"Well, I saw you-"

Giant tits here kidnapped you because she thought you were cute when she saw you on the street and I am the almighty narrator here to narrate whenever Luka kidnaps girls.

"You kidnap girls?!" now even more worried, tiny tried to wriggle out of the ropes with more force.

"Not always! And I let them go after I'm done with them. That is... If they want to go." a casual wink sent to the pint-sized girl caused her heart to race and a shiver to go up her spine for some reason.

"_She's definitely not right in the head. And that stupid voice won't stop calling me small. Fuck today._" thought the miniature girl as a scowl appeared on her face.

"Don't narrate my thoughts too!" the stunted teen snapped.

"And are you that hell-bent on calling me names that imply I'm short?"

Yes.

"Fuck you."

Right back at ya. And if you can't tell, I'm winking at ya. Wink Wink.

"Why do you always do this when I bring someone home?" the kidnapper then let out a huge sigh, eyebrows creasing slightly.

Because it's fun. Hehe.

"I'm getting real tired of your shit, narrator."

Glad I'm doing my job right then.

"Fuck you."

I don't think I'm the person you want to fuck right now, if you know what I mean. Wink Wink.

"Fine! Continue talking! See if that'll stop me." She then proceeded to untie the underdeveloped girl.

"I'm not underdeveloped! I'm still growing. And you're finally going to free me? About time- mhmm hmm!"

Luka had crashed their lips together as the ropes came undone and before the girl below her could protest, she had started stripping both of them.

By the way, Miku, if you're wondering, she's trying to get in your pants.

"_No shit, Sherlock!_" the rude girl replied in her head as her mouth was still occupied

I was just making sure you knew what was happening. You don't have to be so rude you know.

"_Says the person who kept calling me names._"

Awww, did I hurt your feelings?

"_Go fuck yourself_"

I'd rather fuck you. Wink.

"_Why am I even talking to you_?"

Because you-

"Could you please stop talking to the girl I kidnapped when I'm trying to fuck her!" Luka yelled.

Well sorry, Miss Stick Up My Ass, I didn't know that I can't have a conversation with one of your guests.

At this point Luka was seriously starting to get irritated. She sat there cracking her knuckles wishing I was an actual person standing in front of her so that she could strangle me while the petite girl just sat th-

"You called me petite already."

Suddenly standing up and flipping the coffee table in front of her, Luka let out a frustrated scream "Why does this always happen?! Leave me alone you damn narrator!"

Letting out sigh, she made her way to the bedroom with a dejected sigh "I give up." and with that, she slammed the door.

_-The End-_


End file.
